


Please give me a chance, please just once

by yuzuruhanyutrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: I need to stop with these crazy AU, I'm actually not sorry, I'm really sorry, M/M, angsty ending, idol!Yuzuru, kind of k-pop AU, sasaeng!Javier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/pseuds/yuzuruhanyutrash
Summary: The pounding of his heart was probably higher than the screams of the girls dying all around him.Yuzuru Hanyu was definitely the very best idol who had ever lived.





	Please give me a chance, please just once

**Author's Note:**

> I blame hanzurus for giving me this idea.  
> I blame the guy on Twitter who wrote about the "men in lavender" after 4CC  
> (and about Shoma's "blue" solo career)  
> The title is from Last Dance, by BigBang.  
> This is it, enjoy XD

The lights in the arena were blinding.  
As the music was reaching its climax, the boys on the stage were becoming more and more passionate in their dancing.  
Javier was in heaven.  
He never thought he would have such luck.  
He had won the crazy lottery to get the tickets only two days prior the event and he was now standing in the right side of the arena, only five or six rows of people between him and the group.  
In that moment his bias was moving, to go dancing right in that spot of the stage.  
Javier saw him sway his hips and throw his arms in the air, mimicking a cat for a few seconds, before beaming a sultry smile to the fans.  
The pounding of his heart was probably higher than the screams of the girls dying all around him.  
Yuzuru Hanyu was definitely the very best idol who had ever lived.  
Javier knew that, just as he knew everything about him.  
No one was aware of his obsession, but that week he really had acted like one of those _sasaeng_ fans idols are always complaining about.  
He had bought posters and pins, spent two afternoon under the hotel where LAVENDERS were staying, took pictures of them as they were leaving, collected Pooh bears of all kinds and shapes...  
And now Yuzuru was dancing right there, five meters from him.  
He was rocking his purple costume, sparkly yet manly; his ass imprisoned in illegally tight pants.  
The song was soon over and now Misha was talking.  
"Thank you, thank you very much!"  
The three boys bowed to their public, accepting their clapping and cheering.  
"Now, let's get someone on the stage, shall we?"  
The shortest one laughed shyly and moved away from the responsibility of choosing the lucky winner.  
"Come back here Shoma, don't run away!" Yuzuru yelled him.  
God, his voice was even better when talking than singing.  
"Let's see, let's see" Misha kept repeating as he looked between the first rows.  
Yuzuru went up to him and muttered something while pointing at the crowd.  
"Well, this is unexpected, but why don't we get a boy, for once? What about you?"  
Misha's hand was pointing directly at Javier.  
No, it wasn't possible, he couldn't have this much luck!  
He had already been lucky enough to find a cheap flight + accommodation and to win the tickets...  
Karma was definitely up to something!  
Some girls yelled at him in anger, while some other helped him reach the stage and muttered encouraging words.  
A tall bodyguard lifted him on the stage with no difficulty.  
Shoma gestured for him to come closer and Misha smiled at him.  
Yuzuru was getting him a chair to sit on and that vision itself was enough to make him cry of happiness.  
"Oh no, please, don't cry!" Misha told him, holding his hand as he was sitting down.  
Shoma fished for a tissue in his pocket, but Yuzuru was faster; it was obviously a Pooh-themed tissue, it even smelled like honey.  
"So, what is your name?" they asked him.  
"J-Javier"  
"Where are you from?"  
He told them he was Spanish and he was there on a holiday; they looked very surprised but genuinely happy.  
"We are famous in Spain too?" Yuzuru asked him.  
He simply nodded because he was incapable of forming words in his mind.  
Yuzuru Hanyu, his bias, his favorite idol and favorite everything... had asked him a question!  
Most of the conversation was made by Misha, until Yuzuru asked the only thing that every fan in his situation wants to be asked, but Javier really didn't want to answer out loud.  
"Who is your favorite from LAVENDER?"  
Javier looked at the floor, too embarrassed to answer, so he only raised his arm to point at Yuzuru.  
If he had raised his eyes too, he would have seen how his expression had softened, a big smile forming between lightly red cheeks.  
"We'll see about that! Ok, let's make a game!"  
Shoma sighed in distress.  
"We all have different personalities and abilities, so why don't we show the best of ourselves to our new friend Javier? Let's make him change his mind!"  
Fans were screaming and crying, wanting to be the one on that chair instead of 'that foreigner guy'.  
Shoma went first, so he could shake away the embarrassment as soon as possible.  
He squatted and took Javier's hand, starting to sing one of his own song from his upcoming solo album.  
His voice was lightly trembling and he had a very focused expression.  
Without the music it almost sounded like a whole different song, and Javier was really captivated by it, but not his heart.  
His mind kept on thinking about Yuzuru for the whole time both the other members were singing and trying to conquer his favor.  
When it was finally Yuzuru's turn, he didn't knew what to expect.  
He was a great singer, but mostly he was a great dancer...  
And so Yuzuru turned around, showing him his back and his legs.  
He started dancing slowly, his hips moving to the sides while his hands were moving up from his killer thighs.  
Javier's breath was heavy, his mind clouded and his face red.  
Yuzuru's voice was taking him to a different planet, where only the two of them existed.  
He wanted to get up and touch him, but he knew he couldn't.  
He was just a fan and Yuzuru was an absurdly famous idol; he had no chance.  
"That was hot!" Misha joked as Yuzuru covered his face in slight embarrassment.  
He was used to being the sexy one but he never did it so freely and openly. There were going to be a lot of videos and news on the internet, later...  
"So, who's your favorite now?"  
Javier once again pointed at Yuzuru, unable to provide an actual answer to their question.  
Yuzuru then posed as a cat again, right in front of Javier.  
The latter couldn't stop the weird noses from coming out of his mouth.  
"Was that a goat?" Shoma asked, laughing.  
Yuzuru gave Javier a warm smile and then bowed to him.  
"Thank you for your love and support, I hope I will be able to continue making music that you will like"  
Javier nodded and wiped away a tear from his eyes.  
It was too much, the pain in his heart was unbearable.  
He only wanted to reach out to him, touch him, tell him just how much his existence was important to him...  
He couldn't.  
As the bodyguards helped him leave the stage, he couldn’t even look back.  
In the end, he was just a fan and Yuzuru was a worldwide known idol...  


  


[](http://imgur.com/nYmQQfq)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check my other [Works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/works)  
> Or come talk to me on [Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/yuzuruhanyutrash/?hl=it) <3


End file.
